Episode:Trial by Fire
| image = Trial by Fire.jpg | date = September 2, 2006 | ep_num = 3 (Overall) | writer = Christopher Yost (Story Editor) Bob Forward | director = Franck Michel | guest = Michael Dobson ( ) John Novak ( ) | prev = Molehattan | next = Doomed (Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes) }} Ronan the Accuser arrives on Earth to put Jonathan Storm on trial for crimes against the Kree Empire. The Fantastic Four find themselves helpless against the technologically superior aliens who use the team's own memories to judge them all. (Series Premiere) Story It's nighttime in . races his through the city streets kicking up trash in his wake. Behind the wheel, he complains that he is like a for giant alien robots. Behind him in the sky, an follows him. It projects some kind of beam down onto the ground behind the car. Johnny looks back and complains that now the alien robots have s. The robot extends several legs from its underside. Johnny shifts down and races forward. He squeals around a corner but the robot stays close behind. When the robot's beam nears, Johnny starts swerving around the road clearly having fun. contacts Johnny saying he will be there soon. He flies the away from the towards Johnny. He warns the young man not to attack the robot but to wait for back-up. Johnny races down an alley sarcastically saying he would never attack it. The robot lowers in the alley blocking the car's path. Johnny opens up the roof and yells "Flame on." His entire body lights on fire and he floats out of the car. It continues racing forward while Human Torch smiles. The car slams into the robot's legs then crashes behind into the wall behind it. The explosion engulfs the robot. Meanwhile, the Fantasticar continues to fly over the city. complains that this is his third car this month. Reed tries to understand this since he has explained to Johnny about his theories on the robots. chimes in saying that they lost Johnny's attention when they asked him not to do something. Sue suggests they save Johnny before complaining about him. Human Torch flies up taunting the robot on fire. It then fires its beam at him, who blocks it with his arm. Monitoring, Reed orders Human Torch not to attack. Ignoring him, Human Torch fires a blast at the robot destroying it. It crashes to a roof and powers down. The Fantasticar lands on the roof and the three disembark. They look around at the flaming debris around them. Human Torch yells out in excitement at how cool the explosion was, then asks what Reed was trying to tell him. The three scowl at their hotheaded teammate. Just then Human Torch's body starts to sparkle and he disappears. Sue cries out to Johnny. She runs over to his position but he is gone. Sue turns around yelling at Reed who said that it would not hurt Johnny. Reed stretches over with his noting that his scans of the robot indicated no signs of weapons. She yells that it just vaporized her brother. Reed disagrees saying that there are signs of a rather than vaporization, and he thinks he can track it. She gets mad that he only thinks he can track it. Reed corrects himself saying that he could most likely track it. He theorizes that Johnny was taken to another . Thing sighs. When she thinks about her baby brother being so far away, Sue faints. Reed extends his hand large enough to keep her from falling. Thing jokes about never being cheered up by Reed. Reed quickly states that it is possible Johnny is alive and well, just far away. Thing points out that she won't like that explanation when she gets up. Reed puts her in the Fantasticar, closes the hatch, and agrees. Reed suggest postponing their appearance at the and he will call on their way back to the Baxter Building. Thing volunteers to go, for the kids, then notes that Reed has the hard job. Reed replies that he needs to find Johnny, but Thing corrects him saying that he needs to keep Sue from tying him in knots. Thing slaps him on the arm and leaps down into the street. When a car blares its horn at him, he yells at it. Elsewhere, Human Torch struggles up in pain. He stands and finds himself in a dark area with a bright light shining down on him. He feels his neck and finds a on it, joking that he didn't put a collar on. He grabs it and tries to take it off. Just then a loud voice calls to him. He lets go of the collar thinking it is somehow his sister. Just then the lights turn on and he is blinded. He shields his eyes until they adjust. He looks around and finds himself at the bottom of an arena filled with an audience of blue creatures. They are chanting and yelling angrily. Human Torch jokes that they are oversized . Sitting atop a large pillar is a cloaked figure with a who introduces himself as . Human Torch jokes that he is Angry Smurf. Ronan orders him to be silent. He charges Torch with crimes against the . He tells the human to prepare for judgement. Human Torch decides he doesn't want to be judged and lights up. He flies up but hits the roof and bounces back. Just then the collar activates and his flames dissipate. Ronan holds up his hammer towards him. Human Torch lands back in the arena kicking up a large cloud of dust when he lands. He stands as the crowd cheers his humiliation. He once again calls Ronan the Angry Smurf. At the hospital charity event, a man welcomes the crowd and begins to introduce the . However, a woman interrupts and whispers into his ear. He once again addresses the crowd saying that three members have been called away on an emergency but introduces Thing. The crowd cheers as he makes his way out. However, his overly broad arms break the doorway and the crowd stops. Thing fixes his large suit and stomps towards the stage. The crowd sits there shocked. Thing approaches the podium and, getting flustered, apologizes for the door. He tells them that Reed prepared a speech and goes to get the notes in his pocket. However, his hands rip open the pocket and the cards spill out. He bends over to grab them but the back of his suit rips open. Thing tries to pick up the cards but his fingers are too big to grab them. He manages to pile them up then stands, causing his pants to rip open. The crowd struggles to hold back laughter while Thing looks exasperated. Back at the Baxter Building, Mister Fantastic and Invisible Woman are in the . Mister Fantastic is at a console calibrating to trace the path of the energy signature. When he starts to admire the wormhole, Invisible Woman glares at him and he apologizes. She demands to know where her brother is. He tries to explain that Johnny could be anywhere in the universe. She once again demands to know where Johnny is. He gets back to work and the room fills with holograms. The team's reads and locates the energy signature. Mister Fantastic looks at the readings and notes that Johnny is in . Deep within the park, electricity suddenly arcs out from somewhere. Then a large ball of energy forms then enlarges, destroying everything in its path. It stops and becomes a large sphere. Back in the arena, Ronan informs Human Torch that they have returned to . He explains that Kree law allows a person to be executed on their home planet. Human Torch agrees saying he has places to be. He tries to explain that he is an important person and cannot be by aliens. He stops when he realizes that Ronan means to kill him. Above the city, the Fantasticar races towards the park. s fly around the area while reporters and stand nearby. The police hold back the crowds of people forming at barriers. In the Fantasticar, Mister Fantastic calls out to Invisible Woman asking her to wait. He informs her that the energy signature is like nothing he has seen before. Floating alongside, she asks if her brother is in the sphere. Mister Fantastic claims that he is according to his instruments. She then forms a bubble in her hand and throws it at the dome. The blast strikes the dome but does nothing. Mister Fantastic is fascinated by the energy signature, noting that it is off his scales. Invisible Woman decides to try harder and her eyes glow. Inside, Human Torch wonders what this is all about. He hears some kind of banging and wonders what that noise is. Ronan explains that his teammates are trying to get to him, but warns that their unique abilities are no match for Kree technology. Ronan orders the to proceed. Human Torch wonders if he gets a , causing the crowd to jeer him. Ronan lifts his hammer and a mere tap causes a large boom to silence the crowd. Ronan states that the laws of mean the accused can name any representative. Human Torch interrupts saying he wants Reed Richards. Ronan taps his staff agreeing. Meanwhile, Invisible Woman continues to blast the dome. The crowd below watch, but her attacks continue to do nothing. The Fantasticar floats over to the dome blocking her. Invisible Woman floats to it ordering Mister Fantastic to move. He explains that they need to proceed carefully since they know nothing of the dome. However, he is suddenly engulfed in light and disappears just as Human Torch did. She calls out to him. Inside, a platform moves into position and Mister Fantastic materializes on it. Down below, Human Torch quickly explains that aliens want to kill him for reasons he doesn't know and he is the lawyer. Mister Fantastic looks around is amazed that the alien race is quite similar to that of the , though their technology is far superior to theirs. He looks over at Ronan. Human Torch stops him noting that he will be exterminated and begs for help. Mister Fantastic addresses Ronan asking what his client is accused of. Ronan says that the charges will be brought forth in time, then demands two witnesses for the accused's defense. Outside, Invisible Woman continues pounding at the dome. Meanwhile at the charity event, Thing is now some children. The audience cheers him on. He puts them down and tells the audience that he needs to go. Suddenly, he is engulfed in light and disappears. Thinking it a trick, the audience cheers. Invisible Woman gets out of breath and stops. She says she will not give up, then also disappears in a flash of light. Another platform moves into position and Invisible Woman and Thing materialize on it. They look around and she sees her brother below, glad that he is alive. He says he is at the moment. Human Torch then pokes fun at Thing's tattered . Thing rips it off, revealing a spray-painted 4 symbol on his chest, the notes that Human Torch is in trouble as usual. He asks who he needs to hit first. Mister Fantastic stops him saying that this is a trial and suggests they play by the rules. He once more requests that Ronan state the charges against Jonathan Storm. Ronan taps his hammer and presents the charges. One of the panels of the roof changes to a video. Ronan explains that eleven Earth weeks earlier the had attempted contact but was destroyed without provocation. The audience gasps. The video shows it scanning the and the before Human Torch flew to it. It cuts to another shot showing a fireball destroying it. Human Torch reasons that it was big and ugly and he thought it was trying to break in somewhere. Ronan introduces and the video shows Human Torch on the street. He lit up and again destroyed it. The audience again gasps. Human Torch says that it was sneaking up behind him. He then smiles at what he feels is a cool move. Thing and Invisible Woman glare down at him. Ronan brings up and shows the flaming sentry and flying Human Torch from just before the trial. Ronan explains that it was using a simple scanning laser when Human Torch destroyed it. Human Torch responds that by that point he had just gotten into the habit of destroying them. Mister Fantastic states that Human Torch admits the events took place, but reasons that the Kree's intentions were unknown and open to interpretation. Mister Fantastic states that his client is sorry and would like to offer . When Human Torch asks what he means, Mister Fantastic stretches down to him and tells him to apologize. Human Torch quickly apologizes and explains that it will never happen again. Ronan replies that any attack on a Kree sentry is considered an attack on the Kree Empire itself, and that all who attack the empire are judged. Invisible Woman speaks up saying that her brother is a hero and a good person. She claims he responsible and would never knowingly attack another. However, video begins to play showing a direct covered Thing and Invisible Woman yelling at Human Torch. She berated him for being so irresponsible. The real Invisible Woman sighs as the memory. She glares at her brother. Suddenly a booming voice announces that the witness's testimony is overruled. The team looks around for the source. Ronan stands declaring that the has spoken. Thing speaks up, but Mister Fantastic warns him as the Kree are using their own thoughts and memories against them. Thing continues on saying that Human Torch is a good person with a good heart despite not having much brains. He is interrupted by video showing Thing yelling at Johnny for drawing a mustache on his face. They are then shown Thing's room and a burning model airplane that falls off its string. Human Torch tries to keep in his laughter as they see a video of a slamming into Thing's face. The Supreme Intelligence again dismisses the witness' testimony. The Supreme Intelligence then announces that it has reached a verdict. Ronan declares that Jonathan Storm is considered a threat to the Kree empire and will be executed immediately. Mister Fantastic tries to protect the decision. The Supreme Intelligence denies his protest. Human Torch looks at Ronan's pillar as the bottom opens up spitting out two large balls. They circle around him and he tries to follow. The team watches as the balls open up to reveal large . The two creatures surround Human Torch and roar. Invisible Woman cries out. As they circle around the accused, Invisible Woman leaps onto a force platform and floats down to join her brother. She joins him and he smiles at the assistance. Thing crashes nearby and Mister Fantastic stretches down to join the three. Thing suggests that it's time to clobber. Mister Fantastic agrees and notes that they ruined their chance at intergalactic diplomacy. Thing replies that maybe fighting is friendly to the Kree. Ronan taps his hammer to the ground announcing that all those who stand by the accused with share in his fate. He leaps down and lands in the arena. He declares the entire Fantastic Four to be enemies of the empire and reveals that he will handle their execution personally. The crowd cheers the accuser on. The two creatures continue to circle the four. One steps forward and roars catching Invisible Woman's attention. Mister Fantastic watches the other growl. Human Torch struggles with the collar. He tells the others to leave reasoning that since he caused this they do not have to go down with him. He stops when one of the creatures runs towards him. It leaps into the air but stops just before getting Human Torch. The crowd is stunned. It is dragged back showing that Thing is grabbing its tail. Thing asks if he still wants them to go. Human Torch shrugs saying they can stay if they want. The other creature roars and runs up to them. Mister Fantastic stretches around it and slams it into the ground. Invisible Woman has had enough as Ronan approaches them. She puts up a barrier blocking his path. Mister Fantastic watches as Ronan slams his hammer into the barrier knocking Invisible Woman back. Human Torch calls out to her. Mister Fantastic asks why Ronan came there and if this is how the Kree make contact with alien species. Ronan raises his hammer announcing that the Kree do not make contact, they conquer. Human Torch asks if the Kree do s. Ronan smiles and charges his hammer. Just then he is slammed by one of the creatures. He falls to the ground and the creature behind him. The team turns to see Thing dusting off his hand taunting Ronan into attacking him. Invisible Woman prepares to fight. Mister Fantastic stretches back and lets the creature go. Human Torch struggles to pull the collar off while trying to light up. One of the creatures rushes the team but Invisible Woman blocks it. Human Torch thanks her. Thing runs forward and punches Ronan, who is only knocked back a few feet. Ronan smiles and throws his hammer. Thing dodges as it slams into the ground. Thing runs forward again as Ronan prepares for a fight. This time Thing slides on the ground tripping Ronan. Thing stands feeling that he "has his game on today" when suddenly he is slammed back by the hammer. Thing flies into a wall and the hammer flies back to Ronan. Ronan charges his hammer declaring that this is no game. Mister Fantastic stretches over the brother and sister to bounce back one of the creatures. As it goes through the air, Ronan knocks it aside. The creature then slams into the crowd scattering the Kree spectators. Human Torch watches as they scream and the creature growls at them. Invisible Woman protects herself and Mister Fantastic from the approaching Ronan in a bubble. Human Torch sees a young child crying and calls out for him to run. The creature then sees the kid and moves up after it. Human Torch sees Mister Fantastic struggling to restrain Ronan and Thing still dizzy at the wall. He once more tries to light up and runs towards the creature. As it nears the child, he manages to light up enough to fly to intercept the creature. He blocks its path with his dim flames while the Kree crowd watches. He tells the kid once more to run. It leaps on him but rears up when Human Torch's hand burns its chest. He continues trying to maintain the flames. Meanwhile, Ronan rises up declaring that the team's sentence is at hand and that they should prepare to die. Human Torch flies onto him and grabs his neck. However, his flames go out so Ronan grabs his arm and throws him across the arena. Thing says it was a nice try. Ronan steps forward with a charged hammer, saying that it will end soon. Unfortunately for him, the crowd is now cheering for Johnny. Ronan looks around and the crowd is now giving the accused a thumbs up. Ronan silences the crowd and berates them for speaking against the . He announces that the humans are enemies and will be punished. The Supreme Intelligence then interrupts stopping Ronan. An enormous figure appears and he declares that since Human Torch saved the life of a Kree that they will be spared, for the moment. Ronan pleads with the Supremor that Human Torch has mocked and defied him. He reasons that they are a danger to them and begs to let him destroy the humans. The Supremor silences him. He says that while the four are dangerous, they are not enemies. He reasons that they could be useful against the s. Mister Fantastic looks to Invisible Woman wondering what a Skrull is. The Supremor announces that their sentence is suspended and that is the end of it. Ronan cries out that the Supremor cannot do this. As he begins to teleport away, Ronan cries out that this is not yet over. Suddenly the Fantastic Four are also teleported away and the entire arena is filled with light. In Central Park, a light shoots up from the trees into the heavens. Sirens go off as helicopters circle the crater where the dome once stood. The choppers shine their lights into the crater and find the Fantastic Four. Human Torch says how weird that all was. Just then his sister gives him a big hug. He tells her he is fine. However, she replies that he better enjoy it because when she is done he will be in major trouble. The next day at the Baxter Building, Human Torch stands in the with Mister Fantastic and Invisible Woman, who both drink . He explains that he has been doing some thinking and thanks them for helping him when he got into trouble. He then asks if that was alright for an apology since he does not do that much. His sister says that was fine, but notes that they are not the only ones he should be thanking. He claims Thing is next on the list. In his room, Thing is spinning a on his finger while watching the news. The door opens and Human Torch calls out to him. Human Torch apologizes for always being a jerk to him. Thing stops spinning the ball and catches it. Human Torch goes on saying how seeing all his actions on the screen made him sorry. Thing stands telling him to forget about it. He admits that he probably would have destroyed the robot as well. He goes on saying that he is proud of him for saving the aliens and puts his arm around him. The two walk out and down the hall. Human Torch says that means a lot, while he puts a drawing of himself kicking Thing onto his teammate's back. Quotes "I must be some kind of magnet for giant alien robots." :-'Johnny Storm', first line of series "Johnny, we're on our way. ETA twenty-two point three seconds. Wait for back-up. Do not attack. Repeat, do not attack the robot." "Attack? Me? Never." :-'Reed Richards', first lines, and Johnny Storm "Flame on!" :-'Johnny Storm', first use of the catchphrase "Ugh, that's his third car this month." "I don't understand it. I've explained to him my theory about these..." "It's Johnny. You lost him at 'don't'." "How about we save Johnny now and complain about him later?" :-'Susan Storm', first lines, Reed Richards, and Thing, first lines "You said it wouldn't hurt him." "My scans of the robot showed no signs of weaponry." "No weapons!? It just vaporized my brother." "Hmm, no. Not vaporized. Transported. I'm getting residual wormhole readings. I think I can track it." "Think!? You think!?" "I mean, I most likely can track it. From what I gather, Johnny's been taken to another galaxy." "My baby brother, taken to...another galaxy?" :-'Susan Storm' and Reed Richards "Nice one, stretch. Remind me to never have you cheer me up." "I didn't mean to imply...I mean it's wholly possible he's alive and well, just in another galaxy." "Right. All I know is when she wakes up try to have a better answer than that." "I see your point." :-'Thing' and Reed Richards "Hey! I'm landing here." :-'Thing', quoting Midnight Cowboy "Jonathan Spencer Storm." "Sis? Man, you sound horrible." :-'Ronan', first line, and Human Torch "Whoa, the Smurfs got big." :-'Human Torch' "I am Ronan the Accuser." "Uh, are you Angry Smurf?" "SILENCE! You have been charged with high crimes against the Kree Empire. Prepare to be judged." :-'Ronan' and Human Torch "Um, hi. He he. Yeah, sorry about the door. Yeah, um. Okay. Reed prepared a speech." [Drops cards and tries to get them] "Stupid fat fingers. Anything for the kids." [Stands] "And there goes the pants." :-'Thing' "So where is he." "Susan, you have to understand. Johnny could be anywhere in the universe. He..." "Where. Is. My. Brother!?" :-'Invisible Woman' and Mister Fantastic "Energy reading matched and located." "Looks like he's in...Central Park." :-'H.E.R.B.I.E.' and Mister Fantastic "We have returned to Earth. Under Kree law, you have the right to be terminated on your home planet." "Good, because I've got places to be. I'm an important person. I can't just be abducted by crazy aliens...Terminated?" :-'Ronan' and Human Torch "Fascinating, this energy...the readings are off the scale." "I'll show you off the scale." :-'Mister Fantastic' and Invisible Woman "Let the trial of the accused proceed." :-'Ronan' "Reed! Here's the short version. Aliens want to wipe me out. Don't know why. Trail. You're my lawyer. Go!" :-'Human Torch' "Johnny, you're alive." "Yeah, for the moment." :-'Invisible Woman' and Human Torch "Love what you've done with your tux there, Benjy." "I see Stretch found you, Matchstick, and you're in trouble as usual. Who do you want me to hit first?" :-'Human Torch' and Thing "Behold, the accused's crimes against the Kree Empire. Eleven Earth weeks ago Kree Sentry 459 was destroyed without provocation." "It was big and ugly. I thought it was trying to break in." "Sentry 521." "It snuck up behind me. But you have to admit that it was a pretty sweet move." "Sentry 714. Using a simple scanning laser." "Look, by that time it was kind of a habit." :-'Ronan' and Human Torch "May it please this court, my client admits these did in fact transpire as depicted but maintains that the Kree's intentions were subject to misinterpretation. He regrets the incidents, and would like to offer restitution." "Uh, you speaking alien?" "Just say you're sorry." :-'Mister Fantastic' and Human Torch "My brother is a hero. He's a good responsible person. He would never knowingly just attack..." "Jonathan Spencer Storm, have you lost your mind? How could you be so irresponsible? Can't you go one minute without starting trouble?" :-'Invisible Woman' and Invisible Woman Memory "WITNESS TESTIMONY OVERRULED." :-'Supreme Intelligence', first line "Look here pal, the kid may be a little hotheaded..." "Ben, be careful. They're using our thoughts and memories against Johnny." "I got this, Stretch. No way am I letting you hurt Johnny. He's a good kid. He's brave. He's gotta big heart. Sure he's short on brains, but..." "JOHNNY!" :-'Thing', Mister Fantastic and Thing Memory "WITNESS TESTIMONY OVERRULED. THE VERDICT IS RENDERED." :-'Supreme Intelligence' "Jonathan Storm has been judged hostile to the Kree Empire, and will be terminated forthwith." :-'Ronan' "I'm thinking it's clobberin' time." "Yes. So much for fostering intergalactic relations." "Maybe they think fightin' is friendly." :-'Thing', first use of catchphrase, and Mister Fantastic "The Fantastic Four are hereby declared enemies of the Kree Empire. And I shall carry out your sentences personally." :-'Ronan' "RONAN! RONAN! RONAN! RONAN!" :-'Kree Crowd' "You sure you want us to go, Matchstick?" "Well, you could stay if you want." :-'Thing' and Human Torch "Why have you come here Ronan? Is this how you make contact with alien races?" "The Kree do not make contact. The Kree conquer." :-'Mister Fantastic' and Ronan "Hey blue boy. Why don't you pick on someone your own size." :-'Thing' "Oh yeah, I got my game on today." "THIS IS NO GAME!" :-'Thing' and Ronan "Good doggy. Stay." :-'Human Torch' "Your sentence is at hand. PREPARE FOR ELIMINATION!" "Eliminate this!" :-'Ronan' and Human Torch "JOHNNY! JOHNNY! JOHNNY! JOHNNY!" :-'Kree Crowd' "SILENCE! How dare you speak out against the Supreme Public Accuser. These humans will be dealt with. You are an enemy of the Kree people. You will be..." "HOLD! THE KREE PEOPLE HAVE SPOKEN, ACCUSER. FOR SAVING THE LIFE OF A KREE, THE EARTH-DWELLERS WILL BE SPARED. FOR NOW." "But Supremor, this human, this Johnny Storm, has defied me. Mocked me. They are all a danger to the Kree empire. Let me destroy them." "SILENCE! FOOLISH IMBECILE. DANGEROUSLY POWERFUL, BUT NOT AN ENEMY. THESE CREATURES MAY YET BE USEFUL AGAINST THE SKRULLS." "Skrulls?" "THEIR SENTENCE IS SUSPENDED. FOR NOW. THE SUPREME INTELLIGENCE HAS SPOKEN." "Supremor, NO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS! THIS! IS NOT! OVER..." :-'Ronan', Supreme Intelligence, and Mister Fantastic "Whoa, sis. It's okay. I'm okay." "Well don't get used to it. Because once I'm done hugging you you're gonna be in big trouble." :-'Human Torch' and Invisible Woman "So I did a lot of thinking last night, after my abduction and all. I just wanted to thank you guys for bailing me out, again. I'm really sorry for causing so much trouble. Hey, was that okay? I don't apologize much." "That was lovely, Johnny." :-'Human Torch' and Invisible Woman "Ben? I just wanted to say I'm sorry for being a jerk to you all the time. Seeing it all up there on that screen like that, all at once, I'm just really sorry." "Eh, forget about it. Tell ya the truth, I would've smashed that robot too. But you did real good saving those aliens like that. Real proud of you, flame brain." "Thanks, big guy. That means a lot to me." :-'Human Torch' and Thing Trivia *Thing references the famous ''Midnight Cowboy'' line "I'm walking here." *Brian Dobson (Thing) and Michael Dobson (Ronan) are brothers. *While there is no Angry Smurf, there is a Grouchy Smurf, who was voiced by Michael Bell. *The woman who tells the charity host of the Fantastic Four's delay bears a resemblance to the X-Man Storm, just with short hair. *Invisible Woman's forcefields visually distort the image. Other depictions usually show them as being invisible. *Ronan's hammer seems to generate electricity and can float to him when he reaches for it. While this is original to the series, it behaves very similarly to Thor's hammer Mjolnir. *The model plane that Human Torch lit up in Thing's memories has been replaced, likely at Johnny's expense, as he has another in his room at the end. Goofs *When Johnny downshifts the gauge implies it shows RPMs, but moves down when it should go up. *The density of the Kree crowd is not consistent. Shots from the crowd show that in the distance it is a solid group and in the foreground it is quite busy, but in the mid-ground it is barely full. *Nothing is supporting the fainted Susan's head yet it is still straight. *It's highly unlikely that a suit designed for Thing's large frame would not be made even bigger so he could bend over. *The Kree somehow have footage of the sentries being destroyed that is not from the sentries. *The Kree use the team's memories against Human Torch but the video, which is presumably from their minds, show it in the third person view. Unless it is meant to be from another unmentioned person. *Many shots are reused, such as Invisible Woman shooting at the dome and Human Torch's reactions in the arena. *After Thing hits Ronan with the hound, a shot of Invisible Woman shows Mister Fantastic standing behind her like normal when the very next shot shows him stretching. *The spinning 4 hologram above the Baxter Building is always correctly oriented towards the camera no matter what angle it is shown. Even if the flip did change directions, half the city would always be looking at it backwards. Continuity *First of many cars for Johnny throughout the series. *The Supreme Intelligence reappears in . *Only appearance of Kree people other than Ronan and the Supreme Intelligence. *While Ronan claims the fight is no game here he would make it one in . *The Skrull would appear in . *Ronan's humiliation here leads him to team up with the Skrulls in . Background Many of the shots from the opening titles are taken from this episode. The clips include the Sentry extending its legs, Ronan leaping into battle, Mister Fantastic wrapping around the creatures, Thing juggling the children, Invisible Woman throwing a bubble, Human Torch shooting fire, the Sentry exploding, and Thing throwing a punch. While this is the first episode to air it is set as the third episode and third to be produced. Reaction "Stu" of Marvel Animation Age noted that buzz for the series was mostly positive. He enjoyed the anime-style look of the series with the animation and designs. Though he did not some problems with the lip syncing. He thought the backgrounds were as pretty as and . He loved the voice cast, particularly Brian Dobson as Thing, though noted that Human Torch came off as a Chris Evans impression (who played the character in the films). He praised the team dynamics. For the episode itself, he did not think it worked well as a pilot but rather threw the audience into the middle of the story. While he liked the fight scene, he didn't think Ronan was particularly interesting. Though he liked the tease of the Skrulls. He did not think the episode was anything amazing, it did leave him with high hopes for the series. "It’s true – the episode is no On Leather Wings, or 's . But it could've been a hell of a lot worse. The future looks bright however, and I for one, can't wait to see Dr. Doom's glorious return to TV next week. Stick around everyone – I truly believe the best is yet to come!" "Screw On Head" of Marvel Animation Age felt the episode had a solid plot but was bogged down by stiff animation. He enjoyed the episode feeling it was well-written and enjoyed the characterizations. He enjoyed Susan despite not being too fond of her elsewhere. He felt Ronan worked as a villain even though he was cliched. He noted that the animation was more anime-inspired than then-airing series Justice League Unlimited and Teen Titans and felt it was less than full animation. He did not feel that the episode was well directed as it should have been lacking finesse. He thought it was difficult to properly follow the action and disliked the editing. He didn't think it worked as a pilot but showed potential for the series. He did enjoy the tease of the Kree-Skrull War as it indicated forward thinking on behalf of the writers. "If future episodes are written as well as this one, and are animated with just a tinge more fluidity and finesse, this series could easily become the best-animated adaptation of the Fantastic Four fans have ever received!" "Arsenal" of Marvel Animation Age felt the trial episode was common of superhero shows that the show did little different with. He did note that unlike other shows Johnny was guilty, which interested him. He liked that audiences were asked to accept a hero who was imperfect and flawed. He thought the characters needed more development, but felt the show understood why people liked the characters. He did think it worked fine as a series premiere despite not having the usual introductions. He claimed the animation looked great at some times and awkward at others, like the lips not always being synched. "However, the creative staff obviously understands these characters on more than a superficial level. It gets who they are and how they interact. That is the most important thing and the bedrock any successful FF show will rest on. Now it just needs to be communicated to the audience better." Jim Harvey of Marvel Animation Age thought the series had the basics for a good adaptation and the animation provided a vivid look for the characters. He noted that since this wasn't the pilot that it missed on crucial character development as audiences where thrown into the middle of the action. He felt was fun though generic. It hit enough of the right notes to make it enjoyable. He liked that it was self contained but hinted at future stories. He claimed it was better than most other "hero on trial" stories. He felt that Thing and Human Torch were perfect and enjoyable, though thought that Mister Fantastic and Invisible Woman were off. Harvey claimed that he was not as smart as he was supposed to be and she was too bland. He claimed that the series was enjoyable overall and the characters fit the anime style. He praised the mix of computer and traditional animation. "While this episode was a tad generic, it was still handled well and showed that there's a lot of promise for this new series. It's a very worthy addition to the animated Marvel collection, and worth catching on Saturday nights." Dan Iverson of IGN gave the episode a 3.5 Awful rating. He said that the voice actors were really bad claiming that Reed didn't carry the genius he should, Susan sounded like a stereotypical strong female from any other show, Johnny was annoying, and Thing's would have to grow on audiences. He felt the anime animation style was awkward but would attract younger audiences, complaining about several stylistic choices like the pointy chins. He did not like that this was the first episode aired when it was not the original pilot and featured no introductions. He did like that it featured humor and the family element. "But is the show any fun at all? Yes, it is... for children. For kids who already love this style of cartoons, this show is much better than most anything else that you are going to find out there. But for us adults who enjoy comics, this is a big disappoint. Maybe the stories will get better, and maybe the characters may start to feel more natural, but for now we suggest that you don't bother unless you are under 13 years old." http://www.ign.com/articles/2006/09/09/fantastic-four-trial-by-fire-review The episode has a 9.0 on TV.com and 6.3 on the Internet Movie Database. External Links *Marvel *Marvel Animation Age *TV.com *Internet Movie Database *Marvel Database Category:Series Pilots Category:Season Premieres Category:Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes Episodes